Evans Cousins
by Sekai
Summary: Lily Evans comes to Hogwarts along with a wide variety of cousins...
1. Introducing Cousins

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

**A/N: I kind of like this, but I don't know what to do with it… See my problem?**

THE EVANS COUSINS

The end of fifth year

"Bloody, bastard Potter!" Liliana Evans muttered angrily. Her cousin looked at her with one eyebrow raised.  
"What has he done now?" She sighed, begging that Lily wouldn't answer, knowing in her heart that she would.  
"I'm a prefect, and he knows it perfectly!" Lily snapped.  
"And then he goes _dangling_ Snape in the air --- bloody, obnoxious brat."  
"He what!" Natasha Evans exclaimed.  
"And, of course, his stupid friends were there with him." Lily ranted on, ignoring every word her cousin squeezed in.  
"Lupin just _sat_ there, like he always does, even though he _is_ a prefect. Pettigrew watched, thrilled with excitement, as usual. And that _idiot_ of a Black --- I'm sure he put Potter up to it." Lily sighed deeply and dumped down on the slopes, quite ignoring Nita's questioningly stare. She bent over to remove her shoes and dipped them back into the water next to Nita's.  
"And I'm getting a headache." She groaned, dropping her head into her arms. Theresa Evans and Melanie Evans dropped down next to their cousins and, after a long look at Lily, whisperingly started to question Nita. The words 'Marauders' 'Snape' and 'Potter' were heard, and realisation dawned on the two girls' faces.  
"Potter's got Snape in the air, pants will soon be slipping!" Annabel Evans laughed as she neared up to her cousins. Again Lily groaned.  
"Potter!" She shrieked, and disappeared as soon as her feet had retrieved their shoes.  
"What?" Annie breathed.  
"You just had to say that, didn't you." Thea said and shook her head.  
"You know how much she hate him." Mel added in a hushed voice. Vaguely in the background they heard the shrill shouts of Lily, the angered yells from Sirius Black and the far to falsely mature voice of James Potter.  
"Yeah." Annie said, and slipped her feet into the cool water.

The beginning of seventh year 

"Who's that?" Trevor Seaman, a Ravenclaw first year, asked his cousin Elaine Goodman, a Ravenclaw fifth year, as his eyes followed five beauties entering the hall on the second of September.  
"They," Elaine answered, "Are the Evans cousins."  
"Cousins? Doesn't look much like cousins to me, they're all different."  
"Mm, cousins." Elaine muffled out between two chunks of toast.  
"You wanna hear their story? It's all over school you know, better not seem too ignorant."  
"Oh, yes! You know it?"  
"'Course." Elaine smiled. "It's quite special, you know.

"_Once upon a time, long ago, two women, none aware of each other, but both united by the same bloodline, each married and had a child, and only one child. These to witches, for that they were indeed, were the only ones left of Rowena Ravenclaws ancient line of heirs, separated over a period of almost a thousand years. But to the great sorrow of these two witches, Destiny had made it so that their sweet little kids, one had a girl and one had a boy, were squibs. _

_Disappointed by this, the two children set of on their journey into the world after finishing their muggle education. Many times they were very close to brake all contact with their parents, the magical gift just barely escaping their grasp were a huge sorrow to them. But they stayed in contact. When they married to their chosen and had one child each, they stayed in touch. When their children again married their chosen and had one child each they stayed in touch. And when the next generation married their chosen and had one child each they stayed in touch. And Destiny stroked again. The line of Rowena had led to two young people, twenty years of age. Their parents were newly dead, their grandparents were dead, as with their great-grand parents. But then the four great great grandparents, who had by then reached the age of 120, died in an attack from dark wizards. But there was bound to be a stroke of happiness among all the darkness of this sorrow. The two descendants of the two squibs met at the memorial, and there the founding of their friendship and their love began._

_Not too long after, they married and in a stroke of luck had five baby boys in one single pregnancy, though this gift also ruined their chance of ever having children again, would they want to. But none of these boys were able to grasp the gift of magic. It escaped their grasp, as it had with their parents, and their parents, and their parents and their parents, all those years ago. But it is said that magic never really left the family, as every single one of them earned their lives living by music, which is said to be great magic in it self. But to tall the line of Magic in Rowena Ravenclaws heirs seemed ended. _

_But finally Destiny seemed willing to offer some good. The five brothers travelled the world, each choosing one continent. And at the age of twenty-three each brother returned home, each with a fiancée on the arm, one more beautiful than the other. The boys married their chosen brides, and one year later Destiny struck again. On June sixth five girls came to the world, each born by five different women to five brothers. And from the day they were born the girls showed sign of their true inheritance. _

_Melanie was born first to the oldest of the five brothers. Her hair was golden like the sun, from her Australian mother, no doubt, but her skin were the pale and peachy of the English, and her eyes twinkled green like her fathers, a similar sign between all five girls and all five fathers. _

_Theresa was born number second to the second oldest brother, and her skin colour were the golden of the Indian American, and her hair the warm chocolate colour of the same continent._

_Natasha was born as number three to the third brother, and had the pale skin of her father, but the striking black hair that seemed tinted with blue and the slightly tilted eyes of her mother of China._

_Annabel was born as number five to the fifth of the brothers, and had the sensual mix of African and English skin colour along with the brown hair of the African._

_Liliana was the youngest girl born to the youngest of the brothers. Her hair was the fiery red of her gypsy mother, and the wild and sensual of the gypsies were also in her face, and, as her cousins, she had almond shaped eyes containing the sparkling green of her father._

_The cousins grew in mind and body, in brain and beauty, and a month or so after their eleventh birthday they received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their parents proudly sent them off to start their first year of magic education on September first, and with awe and amazement the five girls entered the school their great-great-great etc. grandmother founded all those years ago. But to the amazement of the entire school the hat had a very special announcement that year, a happening never before recorded in the history of Hogwarts. It didn't ask, it didn't plead, it simply announced, one after another, that these girls would begin their education in Ravenclaw and continue to do so until the end of their fourth year when they would be transferred to Gryffindor. It gave no further explanation, but the Headmaster did exactly what it had chosen._

_So is the story of the Evans Cousins."_

Trevor looked at Elaine in awe. "Wow." He muttered and turned to his egg and bacon.

Mel, Thea, Nat, Annie and Lily were sitting on the end of Gryffindor table, as usual, when a bang sounded from the Slytherin side of the Hall. They spun in their seats and stared across the hall. Greyish smog was floating a meter above the ground over at the Slytherins, and throwing a quick glance at the Marauders further down the Gryffindor end, no one had to wonder _who_ was the reason behind it. The Marauders were giving each others High-fives and backslaps while all the time grinning like an even wicker sort of cat that the Cheshire. Sirius was now standing, not so humbly, welcoming the applauding and the grins and the whistling evaporating from all over the hall.  
"Look at the modest boy." Lily muttered and turned to her scrambled eggs.  
"Come on," Nat grinned while trying to balance a spoon of cereal into her mouth while looking in another direction.  
"You've got to admit, that the joke was supreme." That was, in fact, a fact. For at the moment the smog transformed itself into a greyish glass wall, completely surrounding the Slytherins. The Slytherin Head of House was a complete mess, she was standing outside of the glass-cage, pounding on it with her fist, her wand completely forgotten.  
"They really are brilliant." Thea said.  
"But not more than our Lily." Annie smiled, and patted Lily on the arm. Lily returned the smile and lifted her glass for Mel to fill.  
"Ohh, schedules." Annie said and plucked one out of the air for herself. McGonnagal, their Head of House, was far to busy trying to save the Slytherins, and was magicing their schedules over the table.  
"Bummer," Mel muttered. "Divination first."  
"You should have picked something else then." Lily sang, and levitated her timetable in front of Mels eyes. 'Cause there, first thing on Monday, stood 'Outer School Project', which meant that Lily had chosen a subject not usually taught at Hogwarts. Her choice for Monday's lessons had been Magical Melody, Song and Dance, and this was brought on in her Norwegian Seid lessons on Fridays and her advanced charm on Thursday, along with the more traditional choices like Aritchmancy and Care of Magical Creatures.  
Thea had also chosen Magical Melody, Song and Dance, and also joined Lily in Norwegian Seid, Care of Magical Creatures and Aritchmancy, as well as she took Advanced Transfiguration, and also Divination, but opposed to Mel she found it quite fascinating.  
Natasha had taken Magical Melody, Song and Dance, and also Aritchmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Advanced Charms. But sadly she had picked Divination, which was to be this Monday, and she was no better at it than Mel.  
Annie had taken Care of Magical Creatures to another level, as well as taking the Magical Melody, Song and Dance, and Ancient Runes and Aritchmancy.  
Mel had chosen, as previously mentioned, Divination, and also Advanced Potions, Aritchmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.  
Mel glared at her cousin, but soon her glare transformed into a smile.  
"But look! We've got Potions first thing after lunch!" Nat huffed.  
"You say, I hate potions, it won't work for me."  
"Oh, Natty, you'll see Lily will help you behind Professor Wicked's back." Annie comforted.  
"His name is not Wicked Annie," Mel protested. "It's simply Wicched." Annie rolled her eyes and gathered her things.  
"Well I'll be going up to the tower now, coming Lily?" Lily nodded and followed her cousin out of the hall. Mel rolled her eyes after them. Nat glanced up from her paper at the huge clock levitating at the end of the hall and jumped in her seat.  
"We'd better be going," She said, "If we want to reach our tower in time." Mel and Thea looked at her as it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Where's Lily and Annie?" Nat asked.  
"On their way out of the hall." Mel explained between her eyerolling and the pouring of orange juice into her goblet. Nat swore under her breath, gathered her things and fled the hall.  
"We'd better be going as well." Thea said, "And just be glad you're not Nat being up there all alone on Friday." Mel had to agree with this, and they left the hall as well.

**Halloween-ball in the seventh year**

Lily stepped out on the stage on the eve of Halloween wearing a dress with a halterneck top and a swing-skirt that flared to her knees. Next to her, to her great distress, James Potter was standing. As the Head boy and Girl they were to open the Halloween ball. Lily beamed at the crowd.  
"Welcome! This is Hogwarts' thousandth Halloween celebration, and as you already know this night is being marked with a ball. I hope you'll all enjoy yourselves!" She beamed out at the crowd.  
"And the opening number," James (Lily had previously called him 'Potter' but the Head Girl position almost demanded it of her to call him 'James', even in her own head) announced, "Will be sung be none other than our own Lily Evans!" He sent her a glance as the crowd roared their approval. Lily smiled at him, even though what she wanted the most was to roll her eyes. He had fancied her since the fourth year Christmas, when she had stepped out of her goody-two-shoes role and saved him from a detention and possible suspension. Lily would have accepted his invitations to Hogsmead-visits and so forth, had it not been for the fact that he acted so strangely around her. And the constant showing off and supposed 'maturity' had just been the tip of the iceberg for Lily, and she had spent the past two years trying to ignore him. What annoyed her further this year, apart from his being chosen as Head Boy, was his extremely odd behaviour around her. He was a just and good Head Boy, who helped the young ones and protected the weaker ones, and he was an all-around good person. This disturbed Lily. But she smiled at him and whispered the simple charm that turned her wand into a microphone, not bothering with the _sonorous charm_, as it often made the voice unstable, and the volume control impossible to handle.  
"Nothing extravagant, just a muggle song." Lily smiled and signalled to James who started the music with a flick of the wand.

"_Whoa whoa whoaaaa  
__Whoa whoa whoaaaa  
__You don't remember me  
__But I remember you  
__It was not so long ago  
__You broke my heart in two  
__Tears on my pillow  
__Pain in my heart  
__Caused by you  
__If we could start on new  
__I wouldn't hesitate  
__I'd gladly take you back  
__And tempt the hand of fate  
__Tears on my pillow  
__Pain in my heart  
__Caused by you  
__Love is not a gadget  
__Love is not a toy  
__When you find the one you love  
__She'll fill your heart with joy  
__If we could start on new  
__I wouldn't hesitate  
__I'd gladly take you back  
__And tempt the hand of faith  
__Tears on my pillow  
__Pain in my heart  
__Caused by you  
__Whoa whoa whoaaaa."_

Lily smiled, and turned the microphone back into her wand. James stood down on the floor and helped her off the stage. Behind her the band which were responsible for the music the rest of the evening entered.

"Head Boy and Girls official first dance." James said with a sly grin. Lily hid the smallest of sighs and accepted. James behaved as an exemplary gentleman throughout the whole dance and when he let her go sadness clouded his eyes for a second. Lily immediately found her cousins, who congratulated her with the wonderful success of the song.

**A/N: Okidoki. Well, I KNOW what's gonna happen, everybody does, but how to put it into this story? There you've got a problem… Review?**


	2. Extra Information

Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Just a speck of information I came up with!

_"Once upon a time, not too long ago, two women, none aware of each other, but both united by the same bloodline, married and had a child, and only one child, each. These to witches, for that they were indeed, were the only ones left of Rowena Ravenclaws ancient line of heirs, separated over a period of almost a thousand years. But to the great sorrow of these two witches destiny had made it so that their sweet little kids, one girl and one boy, were squibs._

_Disappointed by this, the two children set of on their journey into the world after finishing their muggle education. May times they were very close to brake all contact with their families, the magical gift just barely escaping their grasp were a huge sorrow to them, when destiny did it for them. The four parents died in an attack from dark wizards. But there was bound to be a stroke of happiness among all the darkness of this sorrow. The two squibs met at the memorial, and there the founding of their friendship and their love began._

_Not too long after, they married and in a stroke of luck had six baby boys in one single pregnancy, though this gift also ruined their chance of ever having children again, even if they wanted to. But none of these boys were able to grasp the gift of magic, it escaped their grasp, as it had escaped their parents grasp all those years ago. And the line of Magic in Rowena Ravenclaws heirs seemed ended._

_But finally destiny seemed willing to offer some good. The six brothers travelled the world, each choosing one continent. And at the age of twenty-three each brother returned home, each with a fiancée on the arm, one more beautiful than the other. The boys married their chosen brides, and one year later destiny struck again. One June sixth six girls came to the world, each born by six different women to six brothers. And from the day they were born the girls showed sign of their true inheritance._

_Melanie was born first to the oldest of the six brothers. Her hair was golden like the sun, from her Australian mother, no doubt, but her skin were the pale and peachy of the English, and her eyes twinkled green like her fathers, a similar sign between all six girls and all six fathers._

_Theresa was born number second to the second oldest brother, and her skin colour were the golden of the Latin American, and her hair the warm chocolate colour of the same continent._

_Natasha was born as number three to the third brother, and had the pale skin of her father, but the striking black hair that seemed tinted with blue and the slightly tilted eyes of her mother of Chinese._

_Annabel was born as number five to the fifth of the brothers, and had the sensual mix of African and English skin colour along with the brown hair of the African._

_Liliana was the youngest girl born to the youngest of the brothers. Her hair was the fiery red of her gypsy mother, and the wild and sensual of the gypsies were also in her face, and, as her cousins, she had almond shaped eyes containing the sparkling green of her father._

_The cousins grew in mind and body, in brain and beauty, and a month or so after their eleventh birthday they received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their parents proudly sent them off to start their first year of magic education on September first, and with awe and amazement the five girls entered the school their great-great-great etc. grandmother founded all those years ago. But to the amazement of the entire school the hat had a very special announcement that year, a happening never before recorded in the history of Hogwarts. It didn't ask, it didn't plead, it simply announced, one after another, that these girls would begin their education in Ravenclaw and continue so to the end of their fourth year when they would be transferred to Griffindoy. It gave no further explanation, but the Headmaster did exactly what it had chosen."_

And now it seems appropriate to include a speck of information about what happened to the heirs of the other lines.

The line of Helga Hufflepuff had been scattered, thinned out and ended in Scandinavia, save one who will bring many powerful people to the world.

Salazar Slytherins line of heirs had been mingled and ended in all lines but one, the one leading to one single person, a half-blood, Tom Riddle, who were also the sole reason of the ending of the other Slytherin lines. Leaving him as Salazar Slytherins only heir, with his family's blood staining his hands.

Godric Gryffindors blood also mingled, and showed true in many, but strongest of all lines were the one of the Potters, cursed centuries ago, causing them the ability to carry nothing but one son to each generation until the day Salazar Slytherins heir was defeated.

**In 1996 Elaine Goodman (34) begin at Hogwarts as a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. She meets Harry Potter, and he finds out she knew his parent, to some extent, as well.**

She tells the tale:

"It all begins those thousand years ago when four powerful people founded a school, and it ends in their ancient bloodlines, and in you, Harry.

The line of Helga Hufflepuff is not in your blood, or at least not strong. The lines had been scattered, thinned out and ended in Scandinavia, save one who led to the ancient line of the Prewetts. Unfortunately, Salazar Slytherins heir, Voldemort, killed most of them. As he did with the rest of the other Slytherin lines, probably to win himself more strength, till he was the only one left, with the blood of his family staining his hands.

Godric Gryffindors line has not got untouched by Voldemort either. This you know Harry, because the one household were the Gryffindor line is strongest, is the one which has been beaten the hardest, the one which has only one living heir: you.

The Ravenclaw line leads to a story I know well, a story I learned in school a story of your mother, Harry.

Once upon a time, long ago, two women, none aware of each other, but both united by the same bloodline, each married and had a child, and only one child. These to witches, for that they were indeed, were the only ones left of Rowena Ravenclaws ancient line of heirs, separated over a period of almost a thousand years. But to the great sorrow of these two witches, Destiny had made it so that their sweet little kids, one had a girl and one had a boy, were squibs.

Disappointed by this, the two children set of on their journey into the world after finishing their muggle education. Many times they were very close to brake all contact with their parents, the magical gift just barely escaping their grasp were a huge sorrow to them. But they stayed in contact. When they married to their chosen and had one child each, they stayed in touch. When their children again married their chosen and had one child each they stayed in touch. And when the next generation married their chosen and had one child each they stayed in touch. And Destiny struck again. The line of Rowena had led to two young people, twenty years of age. Their parents were newly dead, their grandparents were dead, as with their great-grand parents. But then the four great great grandparents, who had by then reached the age of 120 were still alive.But not for long. Soon they died in an attack from dark wizards. But there was bound to be a stroke of happiness among all the darkness of this sorrow. The two descendants of the two squibs met at the memorial, and there the founding of their friendship and their love began.

Not too long after, they married and in a stroke of luck had five baby boys in one single pregnancy, though this gift also ruined their chance of ever having children again, would they want to. But none of these boys were able to grasp the gift of magic. It escaped their grasp, as it had with their parents, and their parents, and their parents and their parents, all those years ago. But it is said that magic never really left the family, as every single one of them earned their lives living by music, which is said to be great magic in it self. But to all the line of Magic in Rowena Ravenclaws heirs seemed ended.

But finally Destiny seemed willing to offer some good. The five brothers travelled the world, each choosing one continent. And at the age of twenty-three each brother returned home, each with a fiancée on the arm, one more beautiful than the other. The boys married their chosen brides, and one year later Destiny struck again. On June sixth five girls came to the world, each born by five different women to five brothers. And from the day they were born the girls showed sign of their true inheritance.

Melanie was born first to the oldest of the five brothers. Her hair was golden like the sun, from her Australian mother, no doubt, but her skin were the pale and peachy of the English, and her eyes twinkled green like her fathers, a similar sign between all five girls and all five fathers.

Theresa was born number second to the second oldest brother, and her skin colour were the golden of the Indian American, and her hair the warm chocolate colour of the same continent.

Natasha was born as number three to the third brother, and had the pale skin of her father, but the striking black hair that seemed tinted with blue and the slightly tilted eyes of her mother of China.

Annabel was born as number four to the fourth of the brothers, and had the sensual mix of African and English skin colour along with the brown hair of the African.

Liliana was the youngest girl born to the youngest of the brothers. Her hair was the fiery red of her gypsy mother, and the wild and sensual of the gypsies were also in her face, and, as her cousins, she had almond shaped eyes containing the sparkling green of her father.

The cousins grew in mind and body, in brain and beauty, and a month or so after their eleventh birthday they received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their parents proudly sent them off to start their first year of magic education on September first, and with awe and amazement the five girls entered the school their great-great-great etc. grandmother had founded all those years ago. But to the amazement of the entire school the hat had a _very_ special announcement that year, a happening never before recorded in the history of Hogwarts. It didn't ask, it didn't plead, it simply _announced_, one after another, that these girls would begin their education in Ravenclaw and continue to do so until the end of their fourth year when they would be transferred to Gryffindor. It gave no further explanation, but the Headmaster did exactly what it had chosen.

So is the story of the Evans Cousins, and so is the story of Ravenclaws blood. One after another the cousins were murdered by the hands of Voldemort, your mother was the last. And now that line lives only in you, and somewhat in your aunt and cousin, I should think.

However, all this began when Slytherin left Hogwarts a thousand years ago. He cursed them with his descendants, and on Gryffindor he put the hardest weight. His children and their children and their children until the day the Slytherin blood was ended, could only produce one child, a boy, per generation. And so it has been for a thousand years. And the lines of Gryffinfor, Ravneclaw, Hufflepuff and even Slytherin, have been hunted down and slaughtered. And now the lines only lie within ten people. In place of Slytherin, we now have Voldemort. In place of both Rowena and Godric you stand. And in place of Hufflepuff, we have Molly Prewett Weasley and her redheaded band of children. Whether you want to or not Harry, you and Voldemort are bound to be caught in a battle that has been simmering for a thousand years. And weather by your choice or not, there will be a Weasley in the middle, one who will be the critical drop that will make the goblet spill over. That Weasley will either lead to victory, or end the world as we know it!"


End file.
